Anything
by elvenprincess
Summary: Rated PG just to be safe...Merry messed up once but now he wants her back. I suck at summaries! I thought Merry needed a fic of his own. Songfic. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Merry or any of the characters from LOTR. I also don't own  
the song. It's called Put That On Everything, and it's by Brandy.  
I do, however, own the character of Azaelia Smallburrows of Sandydowns.  
(Usually known as Azaelia in the story) Thanks! Also, please review   
this. It's only my second songfic and I'd really like to know if it's   
any good! This story takes place pre-FOTR.  
  
Anything  
--------  
A Merry fanfiction by Lisa  
--------------------------  
  
If you're looking to find  
A love that will stand   
Till the end of time  
Baby relax your mind my love is here  
I'll do anything I swear  
I'd take the pain and the hurt  
You won't know it's there  
Your wants would be nothing  
  
Merry was sitting at a table at the party. His friends Frodo, Pippin,   
and Sam all sat around him, talking merrily and drinking. Merry   
pretended to be involved, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.   
Azaelia Smallburrows of Sandydowns. She was the most beautiful hobbit  
he'd ever seen, and in the few months that he'd known her, he'd fallen  
in love with her.  
  
I will pull a star   
Out of the sky for you  
Yes I would  
To the edge of the earth  
I'll go to see you  
Yes it's true  
If you go anywhere  
And I'm not there  
Just think on thoughts of love  
And I'll appear  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
Before I dream  
I lay and think of you every night  
Honest to god  
I'm telling you the truth  
I wish you could see  
How much your presence means to me  
You would love me so much  
More each day  
  
The only problem with him loving her, was that she didn't trust him   
to stick around. All hobbits loved to party, so it wasn't that-well,   
not entirely. Merry was known for his playful personality. Azaelia was  
afraid that would include playing with her heart. And with good  
reason. She had agreed to be with him once-and he'd betrayed  
her. It wasn't something he'd tried to do. He'd had a few too  
many drinks one night and she found him kissing another girl  
at a party. He'd apologized a million times, he was honestly  
sorry, but it didn't help. He knew that he would do anything for her,   
do anything to prove that he'd stick around. He just had to figure out   
what to do to show her that. As he glanced around, sighing, he saw her.   
She danced her way over towards their table.  
  
I'll walk for you  
Through the desert heat  
I'll climb the mountain's highest peak  
I'll swim forever in the deepest sea  
Just for you this song I sing  
For all the love and joy you bring  
For you I'll try  
To do the impossible things  
  
As she approached them, Merry tried to speak but couldn't. His voice   
was caught in his throat. He quickly took another drink of his ale.   
"Hi...Azaelia.." his voice came out this time, but it was quiet, and   
nothing like his usual joyful voice. It was...scared. He was scared.  
He didn't want to be rejected by her...not again.   
"Hi, Merry." she shot her beautiful, warm smile at him. It was the  
smile that had done wonders for him. No matter how he felt, that smile  
could always make him feel like nothing would ever be wrong in all of   
Middle Earth.  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
I'll walk for you  
Through the desert heat  
I'll climb the mountain's highest peak  
I'll swim forever in the deepest sea  
Just for you this song I sing  
For you I'll try  
To do the impossible  
  
"Well..I should be going...it was nice seeing you again." she said,   
smiling as she moved back out onto the dance floor. Merry swallowed   
back tears as she walked away.   
"Azaelia...come back..." he said softly as he watched her walk away.  
"I'll do anything." 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, LOTR...I own   
Peregrin Proudfoot and Azaelia but that is all!! Well..that and the idea  
for this story. :) As you can tell, it's no longer a songfic. It was   
going to be too hard for me to write the whole thing as a songfic!   
If you like, please review so that I know whether or not it's worth   
continuing! Thanks!  
  
Anything  
Part 2  
A Merry fanfiction by Lisa  
--------------------------  
  
Azaelia gave herself into the music. She didn't think about it, just let  
herself move with the beat. Inamongst the large group of hobbits at the  
party, she danced happily. She was soon joined by someone else-Peregrin  
Proudfoot. She had been seeing him for a couple of weeks, since shortly   
after she had left Merry.   
  
As they danced, Azaelia was happy, but at the same time, something felt   
wrong.  
"Peregrin," she said, smiling at him, "I'm going to get a drink and sit   
down for a bit. I've bene on my feet all night. You keep dancing." she   
gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get a drink. On the way, she briefly  
brushed against Merry, who was passing her. She tried not to take any notice,  
and continued towards the table where she could get a drink.   
  
A few minutes later, she was seated on the grass with her drink, thinking.  
  
"What's wrong with me? First, I feel like something's wrong when I'm dancing,   
of all things dancing, and now, I have this strange fluttery feeling."  
she pictured Peregrin in her head. "Now, what can I find wrong?" she asked herself silently.   
Suddenly, it dawned on her. There was only one thing wrong with him.  
  
He wasn't Merry. 


	3. Friends?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own anything except Azaelia and the story,  
blah, blah, read the last two chapters for the details....lol  
  
Anything  
Chapter 3  
---------  
  
Azaelia stood up and made her way to the table where Sam and Pippin were  
sitting. Frodo had gotten up again to dance.   
"Sam, Pip, do you know where Merry is? I really need to talk to him." she  
said.   
"I don't know. He got up and left...I think he went for a walk or something!  
Or maybe to get another drink. You'll have to look for him." Pippin said.  
Azaelia rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, you're a ton of help. Sam? Do you know anything other than that?" she asked.  
"Sorry, Miss Azaelia, I don't. Mr. Pippin isn't being silly this time,   
we really don't know where Mr. Merry went." Sam said apologetically.  
"Alright..thanks anyway." she said, sighing softly and going to look for Merry.  
Along the way, she ran into Peregrin. "Well, I needed to talk to him   
anyway..." Azaelia thought.  
"Peregrin? Can I talk to you?" she asked.   
"Of course!" he said, following her out of the crowd.   
"Peregrin...I like you...but...I don't think it's working out. I'm sorry." she  
said, feeling awful but trying to let him down as lightly as possible.  
Peregrin smiled. "I kind of figured this was coming. You never wanted to   
sit down at a party before. But don't worry. We can still be friends,   
right?" he asked.  
"Of course!!" Azaelia said, smiling and giving him a hug. "Thanks for   
understanding. But...I need to go now. There's someone else I need to   
talk to. Have you seen Merry?" she asked.  
"You mean, Brandybuck?" Peregrin asked.   
"Yeah, that's the one." Azaelia said.   
"I think he went that way." Peregrin said, pointing.   
"Thanks, Peregrin. I'll talk to you later for sure." she said, heading in   
the direction he'd pointed.   
After walking for about fifteen minutes, she found him. He was sitting by  
a riverbank.   
  
"Merry." she said, softly. He looked up, and seeing her, looked away again.  
"Merry, don't do that. Please.." she said, walking towards him. He didn't   
look up again, but he didn't leave, either. She sat beside him.   
"Merry...we need to talk." she said to him, turning his face towards hers. 


	4. Reconciliation/Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, I own Azaelia....yadda yadda yadda. :)   
And...this is going to be the final part in the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it!  
I might write another fiction soon :)   
  
Anything-Part 4-  
  
A Merry Fanfiction by Lisa  
--------------------------  
  
"What do we have to talk about?" Merry asked, trying to look away but feeling  
her eyes hold him. He wanted to talk to her, but now that he had the chance,  
he didn't know what to say.   
  
"Come on Merry...don't do that. Merry, look. I know I hurt you-" she started.  
  
"That's an understatement." Merry suddenly jumped in. She looked a little   
bit shocked by this un-Merry like outburst. "Azaelia, when you dumped me, it was   
like the end of my world. Sam and Frodo didn't know. Only Pippin did-because he's   
as close to me as a brother. He's my best friend in the world. You can ask him. When   
the relationship ended, so did my world. Saying you hurt me would be the understatement  
of the century." he let out his breath and felt the tears come to his eyes. He couldn't   
stop them as they began to fall down his cheeks. Azaelia, too, began to cry.  
  
"Merry...I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry. It  
took me too long to realize how sorry I am. I love you, Merry." she said, wiping a tear from  
his cheek. He looked up at her. She'd never told him that before.  
  
"R-really?" he looked into her eyes, shining blue and wavery with tears.  
  
"Honestly. I didn't realize it until tonight, though. I don't know how I missed it.." he pulled her into his lap.  
  
"I love you too, Azaelia. I'm sorry for what I did. I honestly am."   
  
"I know you are, Merry. I've known for awhile....I was just scared. Scared of getting hurt."   
  
"So then...it was all just fear, then. That was why I wouldn't talk to you at parties.   
That was why you dumped me. It was all just fear. I think we should forget the fear now. " Merry said.   
  
"I agree.." Azaelia said softly, falling back into Merry's arms for a hug as he kissed her cheek softly. 


End file.
